Den lille, store helten 10 år etter
by Carina3
Summary: Intervju med Frodo Lommelun!


Den lille, store helten - 10 år etter 

_Frodo Lommelun. Hvem har ikke hørt om ham? Den lille, modige hobbiten som reddet hele Midgard fra verdens ende. Men hvem er han egentlig? Hva har skjedd siden det store eventyret med Ringen?_

_For å finne svaret, dro jeg til Hobbitun for å snakke med ham._

Jeg ankom Hobbitun tidlig om morgenen, og banket på i Lommekroken, der Frodo bor. 

En smilende hobbit åpnet den runde døren, og ønsket meg velkommen. 

Vi satte oss i stuen, og så begynte vi samtalen.

**- Hyggelig at du har tid til å snakke litt med meg. Hvordan har du det?**

- Jeg har det strålende, er riktignok litt sliten, men det går bra. Med deg da?

**- Det går bra her, men kanskje vi skal begynne med intervjuet. **

**Først kan du vel fortelle litt om oppveksten din.**

- Jeg hadde vel en vanlig oppvekst, med gode venner og foreldre som var glade i meg. 

Tror jeg da. 

Foreldrene mine døde jo da jeg var ganske liten, så jeg husker egentlig ikke så mye av dem, eller av den tiden da jeg bodde i Bukkenland. Det eneste jeg virkelig husker, var bonden Åmeng. Han hadde en åker og masse sopp, og du vet at vi hobbiter elsker sopp. Så jeg pleide å stjele litt fra ham, en gang iblant. Han ble så rasende at han sendte de store, skumle hundene etter meg. Jeg var livredd for ham helt til jeg ble voksen, men nå er vi veldig gode venner, da. Bilbo adopterte meg en stund etter at foreldrene mine døde. Han var kjempesnill mot meg. Fortalte meg mange historier, tok meg med for å hilse på alvene, lærte meg å skrive og alt mulig. 

Vi har jo dessuten bursdag på samme dag, så vi feiret alltid bursdagene våre med en stor fest.

**- Det er en ting som jeg vet at det er mange som har lurt litt på. **

**I Kløvendal, da du valgte å ta ringen, hvorfor gjorde du det egentlig? **

**Du kunne jo bare reist hjem igjen til Hobittun sammen med vennene dine.**

- For å være ærlig, så vet jeg ikke helt… Under rådsmøtet satt alle sammen bare der og skrek og kranglet, mens ringens makt bare vokste. Det var som om den kallet på meg. At jeg skulle fortsette å bringe den til Mordor. Jeg ble på en måte helt hypnotisert, og før jeg visste ordet 

av det, datt det ut av meg at jeg skulle ta den. Jeg tror det var meningen at jeg skulle føre den hele veien frem til Mordor.

**- Angrer du på noe av det som skjedde?**

- Angrer og angrer, men jeg kan kanskje si at jeg angrer litt på at jeg i det hele tatt tok ringen. Men som sagt, så tror jeg det var meningen at jeg skulle ta den. Så jeg kan egentlig ikke si at jeg angrer på det.

**- Jeg har lurt litt på med dette med Ringen. Tenker du noen gang på den?**

- Jeg tenker jo selvfølgelig av og til på den, men det var mest straks etter at jeg kom hjem. 

Nå tenker jeg nesten aldri på den. Bare av og til om nettene når jeg ikke får sove.

**- Hva tenker du da?**

- At det er litt synd at en så fin ring har gått tapt. Hehe.. Jeg bare tuller. Tenker på hva som ville skjedd hvis Sauron hadde fått klørne i den. Uff og uff, jeg er utrolig glad for at jeg fikk ødelagt den.

**- Har du fortsatt kontakt med de andre i brorskapet?**

- Jeg har jo selvfølgelig kontakt med Sam, Pippin og Munti, siden de bor her i nærheten.

Ellers er det vel Aragorn jeg har hatt mest kontakt med. Har vært og besøkt ham ett par

ganger siden jeg kom hjem fra reisen. Og Gandalv har vært litt innom her en del. 

Ellers har jeg ikke hatt noen kontakt med de andre.

**- Hva med Boromir? Hva tenker du om han nå?**

- Boromir ja… Han var en utrolig tapper mann. Han døde med æren i behold, for å si det sånn. Han prøvde jo å ta ringen fra meg, og jeg ble redd og sprang vekk fra ham. 

Det var siste gangen jeg så ham… Nei, jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å snakke om det.

**- Okey… Det er greit. Vi kan snakke om noe annet. **

**Hva med filmene som er laget? Hva synes du om dem?**

- Filmene? Jeg er kjempefornøyd med dem. Har jo bare sett de to første da, men er veldig 

fornøyd så langt i hvert fall, og jeg gleder meg utrolig mye til å se den tredje. 

Det er jo ikke så lenge til den kommer da…

**- Du begynner jo å dra på årene nå, så hva bedriver du dagene med?**

- Jeg tar det ganske rolig. Er ganske mye innendørs. Får ofte besøk av venner og slektninger. Det er noe jeg alltid har satt pris på. Men når jeg føler meg i form, hender det at jeg tar meg en tur rundt om i Hobbitun, eller kanskje til og med til Bri eller til Kløvendal.

Jeg holder faktisk på å skrive en bok. Jeg skal kalle den: Ringenes herre – 10 år etter.

**- Hehe.. Den må jeg få lese når du er ferdig med den.**

**Hobbiter er jo kjent for å spise veldig mye, hvor mange måltider har du om dagen?**

- Ehh.. Måltid om dagen? Du spør så vanskelig. Nå må jeg tenke litt.

Etter en ganske lang tenkepause, sier han:

- Tror vel at det er rundt seks-sju måltider om dagen. Skal vi se; frokost, frokost, lunsj, 

formiddagsmat, middag og kveldsmat. Det ble seks, men jeg får ofte besøk, og da spiser vi også. Som regel bare litt te og kake, da, naturligvis.

**- Vel, da er tiden min ute. Jeg får gå, men tusen takk for en hyggelig prat. **

**Og lykke til med boken din!**


End file.
